A number of U.S. Patents relate to board games for sports. These patents are U.S. Pat. No. 2,823,919 to Scruggs; U.S. Pat. No. 3,045,393 to Knott; U.S. Pat. No. 3,462,152 to Rayston; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,658,336 to Knapp. These aforementioned patents are non-applicable to my present invention.